


Better Than One Night Stands

by SamanthaB



Category: Glee
Genre: At some point?, M/M, May include OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaB/pseuds/SamanthaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is collection of some of the one-shots I wrote for Niff along the years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

Nick was shaking a little when he accepted the glass with water from Kurt. “You have to calm down, Nick. It’s going to be fine,” He smiled softly at him.

“What if he says no? Maybe I should wait a little longer.” Nick nodded nervously at his own idea.

“Nick, I really like you but I am about to punch you.” Sebastian started with a sweet voice and finished seriously. “If you don’t propose to Jeff tonight like you planned for weeks now, I’ll do it for you. And believe me when I say, he’ll rather have you.” He said and turned to his magazine again.

Kurt walked to Sebastian and hit him on the head. “Stop! You’re not making things any better!” He said.

“Ouch Kurt, no need to be aggressive!” Sebastian whined.

“No need to be an ass!” Kurt replied.

“Guys, come on, you’re not helping…” Blaine said pointing to an even more stressed Nick. “Nick, it’s going to be fine.” Blaine said softly. “You and Jeff are together for years now and he loves you so much. He won’t say no! You’ve been planning this night for long now, don’t blow it up…” He smiled softly.

Nick nodded. “Yes, I guess you’re right. I’ll do it.” Nick took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? It was Jeff, the love of his life. It would be okay. “Okay, I need to go, I don’t want to make him wait for me for dinner.” He nodded to himself and got up from Kurt’s couch.

“And don’t put underwear, you won’t need it by the end of the night!” Sebastian mocked.

“Seb! Ew! Put underwear on, okay Nick?” Kurt accompanied Nick to the door.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Nick assured and with hug to Kurt, he left.

He walked home still thinking about what he was going to do that night, he didn’t doubt his decision. He was trying to think about the best way to do it.

As he got home Jeff was already dressing up for their dinner. It was their fifth dating anniversary, and Nick’s excuse to take Jeff to a nice place for dinner.

“Hey babe!” Jeff smiled as he walked to Nick and kissed him softly.

Relaxation took over Nick as he was in Jeff’s arms, he felt so secure and happy. That was why he was proposing, because Jeff made him feel the happiest person ever without even trying, and he loved him insanely.

“How was your day?” Jeff asked still smiling widely.

“It was okay… I spent the whole day thinking about our dinner.” Nick smiled cheekily with a glint of nervousness in his eyes.

“Me too,” Jeff leaned forward to kiss Nick again. “Come on, go dress yourself, we don’t want to be late.” Jeff said softly against Nick’s lips and leaned away from the kiss.

Nick nodded and gave Jeff a quick peck before walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

Being now with Jeff, made Nick realise how stupid his insecurities were. Jeff wouldn’t say no. But still he couldn’t help the nervousness to tickle his stomach.

He stepped out of the shower and walked to their room. As he stepped inside Jeff - who was with his back turned to him, sat on the bed - straightened up and turned to him. “You were fast!” He said weirdly.

“Uh… Yeah, but if you want I can come back later.” Nick joked making Jeff roll his eyes.

Jeff slid his hand to his pocket and got up walking to Nick. “You need to hurry, or we’ll lose our table.” He stated. “And I need help with my tie.” He gave him a wide childish smile.

“Okay,” Nick said walking to their closet taking out his clothes and dressing quickly before helping Jeff with his tie. It was funny how after four years in a school that made him wear a tie and two years of a job that did the same Jeff still didn’t know how to do a Windsor knot. But it was alright, Nick liked to do it for him.

Not much after they were both getting out of the house to Jeff’s car to go to the restaurant.

Dinner was calm, Jeff still asked if something was up with Nick because he seemed a little odd, but he quickly answered he was alright, even though Jeff knew his palms were sweating a little because they had their fingers tangled together most of the time.

To do as planned Nick was supposed to propose to Jeff right there in the restaurant, but he wasn’t capable to, there was too many people in there. So, after dinner Nick wanted to go for a walk under the Manhattan’s bridge but Jeff wanted to go for a walk in Central Park. Nick couldn’t say no to Jeff’s puppy eyes so they ended up in Central Park, it was closer to the restaurant where they were anyway.

 At first they walked through a path in the park but then Jeff started pulling Nick to the grass towards somewhere.

“Can you recognise where we are?” Jeff asked softly after a while.

Nick raised an eyebrow looking around. “Uh... Central Park?” He tried, puzzled. What was Jeff talking about?

Jeff chuckled. “You don’t say! I’m talking about that tree over there, with the big canopy...” Jeff pointed to a tree in front of them.

A smile grew on Nick’s face. “It’s the tree where you kissed me for the first time. After Nacionals.” Nick said.

“Yup.” Jeff smiled widely as Nick could remember that wonderful day.

Jeff led Nick to the tree and as they were there Nick thought that was the perfect place to ask Jeff. The place where they had both kissed for the first time. How didn’t he think about that in the first place?

“Jeff-”

“Nick-”

They spoke at the same time, and then they both chuckled. “Let me speak first,” Jeff asked reaching for both of Nick’s hands that with the outside air were dry now.

“No, let me speak first, it’s important.” Nick said softly.

Jeff sighed, but didn’t let Nick speak. “Nick, we’ve known each other for over six years, dated for five and... You make me the happiest person in the world.” Jeff said a small smile appearing on his lips.

Nick raised an eyebrow slightly, what was this supposed to mean? Jeff couldn’t be breaking up, right? If he was he wouldn’t say Nick made him happy... Right?

“I love you like I never loved anyone. I feel safe with you and... I could spend hours now explaining why I think you’re the most wonderful person I know but instead I want- I want to ask you something,” Jeff said getting a glint of nervousness in his eyes. He kneeled down in front of Nick, with a small nervous smile and reached for something in his pocket, it was a small box.

Nick’s eyes widened and he had to cover his mouth to muffle the surprised sound that came out as he realised what was going on.

“Nicholas Duval, would you be my husband?” Jeff asked biting his lip lightly and opening the box to show Nick the simple but so beautiful engagement ring that was inside.

Nick was slightly shocked with all that. He had been so nervous to ask Jeff and Jeff had been always so calm, who would tell he was planning to purpose too? But now Jeff was indeed nervous, Nick could see that and as the seconds of silence passed Jeff was getting more nervous.

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Nick muttered. Jeff’s smile dropped a little, he had been so sure Nick would say yes. “I’m mean, yes! Of course! I love you so much, Jeff! Yes!” Nick quickly said his eyes burning with tears of happiness, a huge smile grew on Jeff’s face, he couldn’t even express how happy he was. “But-” Nick pulled his ring out making Jeff raise his eyebrows confused. Nick kneeled in front of him so they would be face to face. “I was going to ask you the same thing,” Nick said with chuckle.

Jeff glanced from Nick to the ring and then to Nick again, before throwing his arms around Nick’s neck with a relieved laugh. “Oh Nick...! So that’s why you were so nervous!”

Nick hugged Jeff back tightly and nodded before leaning away and raising the ring a little. “So, will you marry me, Jeff?” Nick asked with a smile.

“Of course I will!” Jeff exclaimed pulling Nick for a deep kiss.

They took their time to pull themselves together again and put the rings on each other’s fingers. They were both so happy, that was without a doubt their best anniversary.


	2. The Bet

"What are you trying to say?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow at Nick.

"Nothing, nothing..." Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, and I am stupid. Come on! Tell me!" Jeff threw a pillow to Nick. Nick caught the pillow laughing and slowly got up walking towards Jeff's bed where the blond was laid down.

"What I am trying to say is that you can stay one week without touching this hot and sexy body of mine." Nick winked.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked smirking. Nick grinned and nodded. "One week." Jeff said. "Without touching you," He said just to make sure he had understood everything well. Nick nodded. "It's a bet then!" Jeff said extending a hand to Nick, Nick laughed and shook Jeff's hand.

"If I win..." Nick started. "Well, we both know what I'll win." He winked at Jeff.

Jeff laughed and sat straight on his bed looking at Nick with a big grin on his face. "But _when_ I win I'll top." Nick tensed a little but then he agreed.

Two days passed and Jeff was already having problems to keep his bet. Nick wasn't making things easier either. He would walk around the room with only his boxers on or nothing at all, swaying his hips and... Damn Nick knew how much Jeff liked those hips.

So there they were Friday night and Nick had just left the shower grinning with a towel around his waist, Jeff was trying to concentrate in his comic but it was pretty much impossible when the dark haired boy was right in front of him like that.

"Any problem, darling?" Nick winked at him.

"No, why would I have any problem?" Jeff shrugged and tried to sound casual but the fact that his eyes were locked on the other's abs gave him away.

"Oh really?" Nick said grinning with a soft seductive tone while walking towards Jeff. Jeff swallowed hard and nodded. Nick's grin grew wider as he got closer to the bed and leaned over Jeff.

"You know the rules," Jeff said nervously. "You can't touch me either."

"I know." Nick said his fresh breath - due to the fact he had just brushed his teeth - ghosting on Jeff's face making his head spin slightly.

"Nick..." His voice didn't come louder than a whisper.

"Yes, Jeff?" Nick's deep sexy tone made Jeff's stomach twirl and he groaned.

"I won't touch you." He warned, his voice was slightly hoarse and his eyes were darkening with lust. Jeff's hands closed around the sheets grabbing them strongly to stop himself from pulling Nick on top of him.

Nick leaned closer making their lips almost brush together. "I miss those lips of yours." He said.

"Then kiss me." Jeff murmured. If Nick kissed him he would lose and things would return to their normality.

"I don't think so," Nick smirked and pulled and leg over Jeff and climbing to the bed, he put each hand beside Jeff's face and lifted himself with his arms so he was on top of Jeff but not touching him.

Jeff groaned again, he looked down at himself his erection very clear through his pants. Then something caught his attention. It was Nick's towel and it was nearly falling. Jeff's eyes widened, he couldn't fix it or he would lose!

"Looking at something you like?" Nick asked looking down at himself, he smirked as he saw the towel almost falling. "You can fix it if you want." He said grinning at Jeff.

Jeff shook his head. "You would win."

"I'll let you fix it if you let me kiss you." Nick said with a mischievous smile on his face. Jeff bit his lip but then nodded. Nick smirked. "Go ahead then."

Jeff bit his lips and moved his hands to Nick's towel to fix it, Jeff's fingers brushed lightly Nick's skin and Nick moaned loudly. Jeff looked up at him to find Nick with a huge grin on his face and looking at Jeff.

"Now's my turn." He murmured before closing the gap between him and Jeff and kissed him passionately. Jeff kissed back quickly feeling a weird feel on his stomach and his pants started to get tighter and tighter by the second.

When Jeff needed the other boy the most was when he pulled away. Jeff whined and opened his eyes slowly, they were both panting lightly but Nick had a huge grin on his face.

"Why did you pull away?" Jeff asked his voice was hoarse and his eyes were blown with lust.

"Because a kiss can't last forever." Nick said teasingly.

"Yes, it can!" Jeff whined.

Nick chuckled. "Then come here and show me that,"

"No!"

"Come on Jeff, you know you want me." Nick said his face very close to Jeff's.

Jeff whined once more. He took a deep breath to calm himself but it only made things worse. Why Nick had to be so close? Why did he have to be so hot and sexy? But most of all, why did Jeff agree with that bet? It had been a question of proud, obviously.

"Come on, Jeff..." Nick said his voice soft as silk. "You know you want to." He repeated.

Jeff groaned. "You want me too. Why won't you kiss me, then?" Jeff asked trying to sound calm and indifferent, and totally failing.

Nick smirked and lowered his body slightly, keeping just a distance of millimetres between their bodies. "Yes, I want you. I want you _so_ much. But you see, gorgeous, I _hate_ losing." Nick said seductively. He lowered his head a little and blew softly to Jeff's neck just right in the spot that Nick knew it would drive Jeff crazy. Nick knew Jeff wouldn't take it much longer, even Nick was with a great difficulty to keep his hands off Jeff.

Jeff shivered as Nick's fresh breath hit his warm skin and then he moaned loudly. Nick repeated the action and that drove Jeff crazy, he put a leg around Nick's hips and rolled over him, so he would be on top. Jeff crashed their mouths together and kissed Nick hungrily. Nick kissed back opening his mouth and sucking Jeff's tongue into his mouth. Jeff moaned and pulled away to kiss along Nick's jaw to his neck. "Ok, you win. I don't fucking care." He said between kisses.

Nick gasped as Jeff started to suck hard on his neck and moved his hands quickly to Jeff's shirt to unbutton it. Jeff shook Nick's hands away and popped all the buttons to get rid of the shirt. "You'll have to move faster." Jeff mumbled against Nick's skin making Nick moan loudly.

Nick flipped them over again and quickly got rid of Jeff's pants while pulling Jeff to another hungry kiss. "Damn I missed this so much." Nick breathed as they broke. Jeff only nodded, he couldn't find his own voice. "I missed _you_ so much." Nick corrected himself throwing Jeff's pants to somewhere around the room.

Jeff moaned loudly as Nick's hand found the way to the front of Jeff's boxers and palmed him. Nick started to trace patterns on the front of Jeff's boxers while sucking hard his neck. "Nick..." Jeff moaned. "Please..."

Nick smirked. "Please what, Jeffie?"

Jeff groaned and pulled Nick to another kiss. "Blow me or fuck me." He panted. "But hurry." Jeff begged

"But I don't want to hurry." Nick said teasingly squeezing Jeff through his boxers. Jeff half groaned half whined and rolled his hips to feel more of Nick's touch. Jeff flipped them over again.

"If you don't do it, I will." He mumbled and attacked Nick's neck again. Nick's towel was barely covering him now, Jeff took it completely out of the way and stroke Nick's cock still busy with his neck. Nick bit his lip to keep the moans inside.

Jeff started to pump it slowly making Nick throw his head back, close his eyes and moan. Jeff took advantage of the fact Nick was distracted to spread his legs apart. Nick's head shot up in surprise but before he could close his legs Jeff sat between them not letting him close them. Jeff leaned over Nick to kiss him. He ran his fingers through Nick's skin and noticed the other boy's muscles were tense.

"What's the problem, Nicky?" Jeff smirked. "Don't like the way this is turning to be?"

"Jeff... What are you doing?" Nick asked moaned again as Jeff continued to pump him.

"Shh..." Jeff whispered to his ear. "Do you trust me?" Jeff asked and started to suck a red mark under Nick's ear.

"Should I?" Nick asked moaning.

"Yes, you should." Jeff murmured.

"But Jeff... Hnng... You know I never..." Nick broke into a moaning mess as Jeff pumped harder and faster.

"I'll take good care of you." Jeff said softly.

Nick bit his lip hard and nodded. "Okay." He mumbled his voice was hoarse.

Jeff smiled and reached for the lube and a condom. He moved his head so he could kiss Nick. "Try to relax." He mumbled against Nick's lips.

But the dark haired boy just got tenser by the second. Jeff ran his hands sweetly through Nick's body and kissed his neck softly, after a while when Nick finally seemed to relax Jeff quickly covered his fingers with lube and slipped one inside Nick. Nick gasped and tensed again. "Relax Nick... Am I hurting you?" Jeff asked. Nick shook his head.

Jeff kissed Nick passionately and traced patterns along Nick's torso with his free hand until he relaxed again. Then he moved his finger in and out Nick trying to find his prostate and stretching his hole.

Nick hissed the first times but then he started to moan softly into Jeff's mouth. Jeff slipped another finger in, Nick gasped and his hands closed around the sheets strongly. Jeff ran his tongue along Nick's bottom lip, Nick opened his mouth letting Jeff's tongue enter and explore it.

Jeff found Nick's prostate quickly and started to rub against it turning Nick into a moaning mess, Nick was always the loud type, and this time it wouldn't be any different. Jeff added another finger, and moved his mouth to Nick's neck, he just wanted to hear those beautiful sounds that were escaping his mouth properly.

"Hnng... Jeff...!" Nick moaned. Soon enough Jeff was adding his fourth and last finger, but his erection was starting to hurt too much so he quickly took his fingers out of Nick.

Nick whined. "Please Jeff, hurry up!" Nick was breathing heavily his eyes were closed and he was just waiting for Jeff to enter him. "Come on Jeff! I need you!" He whined again. Jeff groaned, hearing Nick like that, wanting, _needing_ him that much made Jeff's stomach twitch pleasantly. He quickly opened the condom and was about to put it on when Nick stopped him. "Let me do it." He mumbled.

Jeff handed the condom to Nick. Nick rolled the condom gently over Jeff, looking at him in the eyes. Jeff moaned loudly as Nick spread the lube on his hard cock. Nick leaned away and laid again taking a deep breath and holding it waiting for Jeff to enter. Jeff grabbed his hips and placed himself before slowly entering Nick. Both Jeff and Nick moaned loudly at the feeling. Nick was so tight and hot, Jeff knew he wouldn't last long, but he would make Nick come first. Jeff started rolling his hips looking for Nick's prostate.

Nick moaned loudly as Jeff found his prostate. Jeff shifted slightly before pulling out and in again several times making Nick a screaming mess. "Oh fuck! Jeff! Please don't stop! Ah!" The sound of the both boys moaning and screaming was louder than the sound of skin hitting skin. Jeff leaned over Nick's body to bite down his neck hard. Nick cried out Jeff's name. Jeff moved his hips faster abusing on Nick's prostate.

"Oh God...! Jeff! 'm so close!" Nick cried out.

"Good... Come for me Nicky." Jeff mumbled between moans. That was it to Nick, Nick come harder than he ever did, crying out Jeff's name. His vision went blank for a while until he heard Jeff screaming his name.

Jeff pulled out and fell heavily in Nick's side gasping for air. Both boys stood there trying to catch their breaths for almost five minutes.

"This... Was... Amazing." Nick was the one who broke the silence.

"Really?" Jeff smiled at him. Nick only nodded before pulling Jeff closer wrapping Jeff's waist with his arms.

They were both too exhausted to move, so Nick pulled the covers over them and soon they fell asleep in each other arms.

"I love you Jeff."

"I love you too Nick" Were the last words they said before falling asleep.


	3. Poker With A Twist

Nick leaned back on the bed. "I'm bored." He mumbled with a sigh.

"Yeah, me too." Jeff sighed along with Nick sitting on the edge of his bed. Nick glanced at Jeff and then a sly grin grew on his face.

"Do you wanna play cards?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Jeff smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Poker," Nick said.

"Meh, I'm not so good in poker." Jeff said.

"It's okay I'm not so good either." Nick said with a shrug. "But not just normal poker." He said the grin growing again and moving closer to Jeff, Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Stripper poker." Nick explained his face inches from Jeff's.

"Wh-what?" Jeff stuttered blushing.

"Yes, come on, it will be fun!" Nick said jumping slightly on the bed. "One loss, one clothing item!" Nick said.

"I'm not sure about this..." Jeff shook his head but then he looked at how Nick was looking back at him. "I-... Fine." Jeff mumbled.

Nick jumped off the bed with a cheer, he walked to the door to lock it and then went to his drawer to pick up his cards.

Nick let Jeff win the first round, but since then he started winning with a great advantage from Jeff. He'd always give a hope to Jeff but then would show his cards with a grin as Jeff would have to take another piece of clothes off.

"Ah! Poker!" Nick cheered happily showing Jeff his cards. Jeff huffed and took out his pants having just left his briefs. Nick eyed him with a grin that was some view to look at. “Looking good,” Nick mumbled but Jeff ignored.

"This is not fair Nicky! You lied to me! You know how to play, really well!" Jeff whined.

"It's not lying... It's bluffing. It's different." Nick shrugged grinning and then leaned over to kiss Jeff taking the chance to look down at his body. Jeff kissed back for a couple of seconds before leaning away.

"No." He said. "This is not fair!"

Nick came back to his seat with a smirk. "Not fair that I get to see you half naked but you not or not fair that you really want to see me naked but you have no idea how to win?"

Jeff blushed, that summed it up. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Nick chuckled. "So, next round?" He said already giving the cards.

"Nope," Jeff crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "I refuse to move on!"

"Are you scared of losing your last piece of clothing, Jeffie?" Nick asked with a glint of maliciousness in his voice.

"No!" Jeff half lied. It wasn't the first time he'd be naked in front of Nick anyway. "I just won't lose my briefs while you don't lose more clothes." Jeff said with a nod.

"Fine," Nick shrugged and took off his tie and blazer. "They were bothering me anyway."

"More." Jeff said his cheeks tinting pink again.

Nick raised his eyebrows surprised but started unbuttoning his shirt to take it off throwing it to the ground. "Better now?" He asked making Jeff snap out of his not so appropriated thoughts.

Jeff blinked glancing away from Nick's toned and bare chest. "Yup," He mumbled. "Now it's fair."

"Not exactly. You haven't win so... I think I should dress again." Nick teased.

"Don't you dare! It's fair now, because you lied to me!" Jeff pouted.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Let's move on," He said grabbing his cards.

Jeff bit his lip before sighing and grabbing his cards too. He was probably going to regret that.

Nick grinned a few minutes after as he showed his cards to Jeff, Jeff looked at them and jumped. “Wait! Yes!” He said and showed his cards to Nick, he had a better hand. “Suck it up! Come on, pants off! Eh he!” He said happily, it had been his second win and he couldn’t contain the happiness.

Nick chuckled at Jeff. “Actually...” He said and teasingly took his socks off.

Jeff glared at Nick, he must be kidding. “Those pants are coming out soon!” He warned.

“Sure, babe, you can dream...” Nick winked.

Jeff groaned. “Come on, give me the cards.” He said.

Nick chuckled and gave the cards to Jeff and then to himself. “What will happen after you get completely naked?” Nick asked with a grin.

“I won’t!” Jeff shook his head.

“I wouldn’t be so confident, love. I have a pretty good hand.” Nick grinned.

Jeff was a bit alarmed at that but hided it from Nick. “Whatever. I won’t lose again.” He mumbled.

But he did. And now Nick was grinning widely waiting for Jeff to take his briefs off. “Do I need to do that myself?” He asked teasingly.

“No!” Jeff said. “Are you sure you didn’t cheat?” Jeff asked.

“No I didn’t, but what did you expect after losing so many times in a row you wanted to just start winning?” Nick rolled his eyes playfully.

“Well, yes!” Jeff nodded like it was the most obvious thing.

“Come on, just undress already.” Nick grinned.

Jeff sighed and got up biting his lip before taking off his briefs slowly. Nick followed Jeff’s hands with his eyes, then Jeff sat again covering himself slightly so Nick couldn’t see him properly.

“I guess the game ends here?” Jeff shrugged.

“Hmm... We could continue.” Nick said a sly grin growing again.

“Uh, Nick I don’t know if you noticed but... I’m already naked.” Jeff said pointing at himself.

“Don’t worry about that we can keep playing…” Nick said casually.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. “I know you. What will I have to do when I lose?” Jeff asked suspiciously.

“Weren’t you the one saying you’d get me naked? That way you don’t have to worry.” Nick shrugged.

“Just spit it out,” Jeff rolled his eyes.

“I still don’t know. But I’ll think of something eventually,” Nick grinned again. Jeff sighed. He was afraid of what Nick’s mind would come up with.

“Fine… Give the cards.” Nick gave the cards and made on purpose to lose that round.

Jeff sighed a bit relieved as he won that time and watched Nick with a smirk as he undressed. But on the next round Jeff lost. “What now?” He asked biting his lip.

“Uhm, kiss me.” Nick said casually making Jeff believe he had this all planned out before.

“Won’t that be awkward? Because I’m… Naked?” Jeff raised an eyebrow.

“No, just do it.” Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff.

Jeff sighed and leaned forward kissing Nick’s cheek, Nick glared a bit at him. “What? You didn’t say where!” Jeff retorted.

“That’s okay I’ll win a proper kiss.” He said and kept his promise. By the next round Jeff was kissing him deeply on his lips.

And two rounds after his collarbones.

And on the third after that one his lower stomach. He could see Nick was liking that so he kept playing, a grin growing on his face as Nick won and he had to kiss him lower and lower.

“You know you should lose a round so I could keep kissing you down,” Jeff winked.

Nick looked at him for a couple of seconds, well that was a nice change from Jeff. First he was all shy against the game and now he wanted more.

“I don’t need to lose to take my boxers off.” Nick said moving his hands to his waistband.

Jeff stopped him with a grin. “Yes, you do.”

Nick huffed. “Fine.”

Next round who lost was Nick, Jeff still counted that as a legit win, he didn’t care Nick had done on purpose to lose.

The temperature seemed to rise as they were both naked, Jeff moved slightly again to let Nick see him since he could see him back. They eyed each other’s bodies, Nick biting his lip lightly and Jeff licking his.

“Uh-Give the cards,” Jeff mumbled after a while, he felt strangely turned on by the whole situation.

Nick gave him a small nod blinking hard to look away from Jeff to the cards again.

As soon as Jeff showed his cards to Nick and Nick showed his to Jeff, Jeff leaned forward to kiss Nick deeply before starting kissing down his body, Nick looked down at Jeff and had to bit his lip to not moan.

Jeff pushed the cards away to the ground and pushed Nick down on the bed leaning over him still kissing his skin. Nick groaned softly as Jeff arrived to his waistband.

He spread Nick’s legs apart slowly kissing his inner tight gently and teasingly. Nick let his eyes flutter close with a smile on his face, just loving the kisses Jeff was giving him.

To be honest, Nick, had never thought the game would end up like this, sure, he was expecting some sexual tension or frustration but never this.

He and Jeff didn’t do this type of things often, Nick liked to tease him about it, but he never pushed him to do anything.

Nick let out a sharp moan as Jeff took him inside his mouth, he hadn’t realised how hard he was until now.

Jeff tightened his lips around Nick bobbing his head a little reaching for something Nick couldn’t sort out what was since he was with his eyes closed but a few minutes after he felt a finger slid easily into him. Nick let out a moan again not expecting that at all, he liked really much when Jeff took the control like that.

“Jeff,” Nick moaned out.

Jeff leaned back to kiss Nick’s lower stomach with a grin, he liked to have Nick like that under him, not controlling everything for once, trusting Jeff to make all the moves.

It took long and a few more moans until a second finger was added and Nick started moaning more frequently, Jeff moved up to kiss and suck Nick’s neck as he kept moving his fingers, a third was added sooner than Nick expected but that didn’t stop him from moaning louder.

Jeff reached for a condom, and took his fingers out earning a needy moan from Nick.

Nick opened his eyes softly and sat up. “Let me do this.” Nick mumbled breathlessly.

Jeff nodded, he actually wanted Nick to touch him, he needed that touch.

Nick ripped the condom’s wrapper open before rolling the condom on Jeff looking up at his eyes and doing it teasingly.

“Come on,” Jeff whined.

Nick grinned. “Done,”

Jeff pushed Nick down again, kissing him deeply as Nick was down while positioning himself.

“Ready?” He asked softly.

Nick nodded, holding Jeff by his hips.

Jeff entered Nick slowly, making them both moan, before moving his hips.

The sound of skin hitting skin and the moans that were escaping their lips filled the room.

Jeff moved his hips just right, Nick loved it. And Nick was just tight enough around Jeff.

Soon they were moaning loudly each other’s names, almost in small yells and coming.

Jeff rolled out Nick and dropped beside him hugging him close. “We have to play cards more often.” He muttered.

Nick chuckled and nodded.

 


	4. A Thing For Bad Boys

“Don’t you dare do it! I’ll burn you. I’ll burn the heart of you!” Jeff said pointing at Nick and narrowing his eyes.

Nick raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Quoting Sherlock darling?” He asked and leaned against the bathroom’s doorway.

“It’s a great show!” Jeff said folding his arms.

Nick laughed. “Yes, it is... And what comes next? Kill the spare?” He rolled his eyes.

“Hey! Voldemort is one of the best villains ever! ”

“Do you have a _thing_ for bad boys Jeff?” Nick asked narrowing his eyes, teasing.

Jeff widened his eyes a little. “No...” He said slowly.

“You totally do!” Nick said laughing softly, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“No, I don’t!”

“Is it some kind of fetish?” Nick asked not containing the huge smirk on his face.

“Stop! I don’t have a thing for bad boys!”

“You are with me, aren’t you?” Nick winked.

Jeff turned deep red. “I don’t have a thing for bad boys... And I really don’t think you count as one...” He muttered.

“Yeah sure...” Nick didn’t say anything for a few seconds but then he couldn’t contain himself. “Tell me... Did you ever, you know,” Nick made a gesture with his hand that made very clear that he meant if Jeff had jacked off, Jeff turned even redder. “Thinking of Voldemort?” Nick laughed.

Jeff threw the pair of shorts he had on his hand to Nick’s face. “No!” He nearly shouted. “Besidea Voldemort doesn’t have a nose and is bald.” He mumbled.

“So...” Nick narrowed his eyes again, thinking. “Darth Vader?”

“Icky voice...” Jeff said sighing, he knew Nick wasn’t going to give up.

Nick covered his own mouth and breathed in a weird way, Jeff raised an eyebrow at him. “ _Luke... I am your father..._ ” He said in the same voice as Darth Vader.

Jeff literally face-palmed. “Oh my god... Can you please stop?”

“No.” Nick said still smirking and dropping his hand. “So... Since you like comics a lot... Joker? Green Goblin? Octopus? Lex Luthor? Double Face? Magneto?”

A small smile appeared on Jeff’s face and he shook his head. “No.” He said shortly.

Nick looked at Jeff and walked towards him. “That smile says that I am a little far...” He mumbled to himself.  “Just tell me, is he from a movie, a comic, a book?” He asked Jeff.

Jeff laughed softly. “None.” He said truthfully. “Could you drop it now? Please?”

Nick shook his head. “I am very curious, and stubborn... I want to know now...” Nick said hugging Jeff by his waist and pulling him closer. “Tell me who is he.”

“Who told you there is even a ‘he’?” Jeff asked turning a little pink again.

“You’re blushing...” Nick smirked.

Jeff turned red again. “I am not telling you...” As soon as Jeff shut, his phone buzzed on his pocket. Nick raised an eyebrow and took Jeff’s phone out of his pocket. “Hey!” Jeff complained.

“Shush...” Nick said and looked at the phone’s screen with a serious face, after a couple of seconds a smirk was across his face again and he looked at Jeff. “Moriarty?” He asked. Jeff turned deep red. “It is! It is Moriarty!” Nick said laughing.

“Oh, shut up!” Jeff said struggling for freedom and walking towards his bed, he turned the TV on and changed the channel just to caught the beginning of the ‘Sherlock’ episode.

Nick laughed and sat beside Jeff, he put an arm over the blonds’ shoulders and whispered to his ear. “I think I understand... He is kind of hot after all...”

Jeff turned red again. “I hate you.” He mumbled not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

“I love you too...” Nick answered smiling.


	5. A Thing For Bad Boys, A Sequel

Jeff stepped inside his room. He was exhausted, it had been one hell of a day. Jeff half walked half crawled to his bed and laid down, fast enough he was asleep.

He was in such a deep sleep that he didn't even notice a certain dark haired boy entering the room.

After a couple of hours Jeff yawned as his senses started to slowly coming back to him, he sat up rubbing his eyes and stretched his back. As his vision was clear again he looked around, Nick's bag was neatly placed on his bed along with his blazer and tie. Only then Jeff understood how uncomfortable he was, he was still wearing his blazer and his tie was too tight around his neck. He quickly got rid of them before something hit his mind. Nick's bag, blazer and tie were on his bed, but where was Nick?

“Nick?” He called out rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hey, Jeff!” Nick’s voice was soft as silk, the bathroom’s door opened and Nick came out of there. Jeff’s jaw dropped instantly and his eyes widened.

Nick was with a suit (that fitted just in right places), but not a random suit. Professor Moriarty’s suit, he even had the same tie.

Jeff wet his lips nervously watching Nick carefully. “Like what you see?”

“What- what is this about?” Jeff asked not daring to blink.

“Well,” Nick said airily walking towards Jeff, swaying his lips a little. “It’s been almost a month since you told me about your... _crush_ and since you now need to wait **a lot** for the new episodes, I don’t know, I thought it would be nice if I...” Nick was just a couple of feet away from Jeff, he shut for a while trying to find the right words. “I just really wanted to see your reaction.”  He shrugged lightly.

Jeff got up and eyed Nick from his head to his toes, clearly undressing him with his mind. “And now?” Jeff asked his voice rough and looked up.

Jeff eyes were blown with lust and Nick couldn’t help but smirk. Nick pulled Jeff closer by his waist. “I have a couple of ideas...”


	6. Scared

"Okay, enough. What’s going on?" Jeff demanded as he got inside the room, locking the door as he knew very well his boyfriend and how he reacted to confrontations.

Nick looked up from the bed, where he was curled up and sniffled sadly before sitting up. “Nothing.” He mumbled.

Jeff’s heart ached for a second but he stood firm. “No one sniffles for nothing.”

"I told you… I am getting a cold." Nick lied, getting up from the bed and going to the bathroom to clean his face, not daring to look up at Jeff.

"A cold my ass." Jeff said dryly.

"If your ass is cold then you should go lie down with me and cuddle…" Nick said with half of a trying smile as he walked out of the bathroom, looking perfectly composed.

"I know you better than that." Jeff muttered but walked to Nick’s bed, taking his clothes on his way so he could properly cuddle Nick.

It was like an instinct. Once Nick lied on the bed he curled in Jeff’s arms, burying his face on the blond’s chest, just enjoying the warmth and comfortableness.

"What’s going on with you?" Jeff asked much softer than before.

"Nothing’s wrong." Nick said leaning just slightly away to look at Jeff. A sigh escaped his lips unintentionally.

"Do you think I’m dumb?" Jeff insisted.

"No. But nothing’s wrong." Nick repeated himself for what felt the hundreth time.

"You are starting to offend me, you know?" Jeff mumbled.

Nick sighed. He wanted to tell Jeff, he really did. He wanted to be able to tell him and get it out of his chest but he knew how the message would come across. Nick would sound clingy, needy and annoying and he would not only bother Jeff but also he was afraid Jeff would get tired of Nick and just leave already.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Nick whispered.

"I love you too" Jeff said softly, cupping Nick’s cheek.

"I’m just scared." Nick finally confessed.

"Why?" Jeff frowned a bit.

"Because you’ll go to college meet new people and forget about me. I won’t be more than your silly little ex boyfriend from high school." Nick said sadly his eyes filling with tears.

"Nicky…" Jeff said softly, sad to know Nick thought like this. "I won’t forget about you… Never!" He promised.

"That’s what you say now but then you’ll start meeting new people, people who’ll understand you in a way that I don’t, not only because I won’t be there, I will be living my senior year, but also because I don’t know what is like to have this passion for dance that you have, you’ll be among people who have the same passion!" Nick said tears falling off his cheeks. This was a fear that had been present ever since the year started coming to an end. Jeff was his best friend, his boyfriend! And the fact that Nick would have to watch him slowly slip through hi fingers, made him sick to his stomach.

"Nick we already talked about this, we’ll skype everyday and I will come home on weekends."

"Sure, until you’ll be too tired to skype or you’ll be going out - which is totally fine because I want you to have a life and be happy - and then on weekends you’ll want to rest and be there to work and be with your friends and I will have to slowly see you escape from me! Do you understand how much that hurts me?" Nick said desperately a sob escaping through his lips.

Jeff bit his lip. “That won’t happen. I promise.”

"How can you promise something like that? You’re not there yet. Maybe you’ll even find someone better than me! Someone prettier who can actually dance…!"

"Nick" Jeff held him close. "I love _you_. I won’t leave you." Jeff said kissing the brunet gently. "I’ve loved you since the day I’ve seen you; since the very first day when your adorable freshman ass passed through that door." Jeff pointed at the door’s room with a soft smile. "Believe me when I say I will never find anyone I want more." Jeff muttered.

Nick nodded. He still felt scared. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to leave Jeff after so he had helped him so much in his life and after so much happiness he had brought to it. He cuddled closer to Jeff again, burying his face on the blond’s chest and crying softly until he fell asleep from exhaustion.


	7. It Wasn't 7-Up

Jeff felt his conscience slowly coming back to him. He felt a pair of strong legs around his waist and a pair of strong arms around his shoulders, but still he didn’t dare to open his eyes. He was with a great headache, he felt like someone had beaten him in his head with a baseball bat.

After a few minutes Jeff allowed himself opening his eyes, Jeff didn’t recognise the room around him at first but then he recognised the bed where he was, Nick’s bed. The curtains of the room were closed so the darkness of the room helped. Jeff groaned as he felt his stomach twist not with hunger but in pain.

The body that was around him tensed and Jeff looked up at Nick. Nick slowly let go Jeff before he opened his eyes and rubbed them sleepily.

“Morning...” He said quietly.

“Shhh...” Jeff said burying his face on Nick’s pillow. “My head... It’s going to explode.” He moaned in pain.

Nick bit back a laugh. “Next time try to not drink a litre of something with alcohol.”

“Shut up. I can’t even remember what happened.” He mumbled.

“Well, I am going to take a shower, try to figure what happened yourself Sherlock.” Nick said mockingly.

Jeff groaned again but flashes of memories hit his head.

_Jeff walked towards the cabinet where he and Nick kept their drinks, as he opened it he raised an eyebrow. “Nick?” He turned to face his best friend. “Did you drink the last 7-up?”_

_And apologetic smile grew on Nick’s face. “Maybe?”_

_“Nick! We agreed that the one who finished with the 7-up’s would go buy more!” Jeff said closing the door of the cabinet._

_“I’m sorry. I will buy some more, I swear.” He lowered his eyes to the book he was reading. “Tomorrow.”_

_“Oh, no! I want 7-up, now! Go buy some!” Jeff whined._

_Nick threw his head back and sighed dramatically. “But I am_ so _tired! Go over Thad’s and ask for it.”_

_“No! You go! It’s more than fair!” Jeff said._

_“Oh, come on Jeff! It is for you, besides you are already up!” Nick threw his best puppy look at Jeff. Jeff rolled his eyes and snorted._

“Asshole...” Jeff mumbled and rolled over so his stomach would be turned up.

_Jeff walked out of the room slamming the door beside him and walked to Thad’s room. He knocked at the door and Thad quickly answered._

_“Hey Jeff! Can I help you?” He asked._

_“Do you have 7-up? Nick drank it all again...” He rolled his eyes._

_“Sure!” Thad said laughing and pointed for Jeff to enter. “You know where it is.”_

_Jeff sighed, he knew too well where the damn drink was. Jeff opened Thad’s drinks’ cabinet, he didn’t even looked twice at it, he just reached for a 7-up bottle and left the room again. “Thanks Thad...”_

Jeff couldn’t remember more, the rest was just a blur. “Thad’s so stupid, who keeps a alcoholic drink inside a 7-up bottle?” Jeff groaned and Nick stepped inside the room again.

“So, can you remember what happened or not?” He asked smirking.

“Kind of...” Jeff mumbled. “I can only remember things before I drank whatever that was...”

“Well, after you came to the room,” Nick said starting to dress himself and smirking. “And you started rambling about stuff, you admitted some stuff...”

Jeff’s heart stopped, he couldn’t have. “Wait. What?” He interrupted. “What did I admit?” He asked panic rising inside him, he couldn’t have said he liked Nick, _Please._ He begged to himself.

“You admitted you were the one breaking my watch, and you admitted you were the one who stole Blaine’s hair gel.” Nick rolled his eyes, but something in his expression showed he was hiding something. “Anyway, after you shut you sat for like two seconds before you got up and started saying that you were going for a walk around Dalton... Naked.”

Jeff widened is eyes. “What?”

“Don’t worry I didn’t let you.” Nick said smiling. “That was why you woke up with me grabbing you... And you talked a lot before you fell asleep, it was very funny.”

“I don’t think it was funny at all...” Jeff mumbled.

Nick laughed softly and grabbed his bag to leave the room. He was about to close the door of the room when he turned to Jeff. “Oh, Jeff? I think you’re pretty hot too!” He winked before shutting the door.


	8. I Need To Study

Jeff was studying for two hours now, he really had to have a good grade on the English test. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and sighed.

On the other side of the room Nick was looking at the ceiling completely bored. He sighed dramatically trying to catch the blonds’ attention. Jeff didn’t move an inch from where he was studying, Nick repeated gesture but this time louder. Jeff didn’t move again.

Nick growled in frustration burying his face on his pillow, no reaction from Jeff again. A few minutes passed before Nick had an idea. He raised his head from his pillow and smirked at Jeff’s back, Nick got up and shrugged his blazer off while he walked towards Jeff.

Nick rested his head on Jeff’s shoulder, Jeff jumped and turned his head to Nick. “Are you trying to kill me?” He nearly shouted.

“Never.” Nick grinned.

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned to his notebook again. “I am studying, Duval.”

“But I am _so_ bored!” Nick said burying his face on Jeff’s neck. Jeff rolled his eyes and ignored Nick. After a few seconds of silence Jeff felt Nick’s warm lips kissing his neck lightly.

“Nick? What are you doing?” Jeff asked keeping his tone indifferent.

“Nothing much...” Nick mumbled against Jeff’s skin. “Hey! Jeff? Darling?”

“Oh no...” Jeff never liked the occasions Nick called him ‘darling’.

“Awn, don’t be like that...” Nick whispered and started to suck Jeff’s neck softly.

“Nick... I need to study...” Jeff said taking a deep breath.

“But studying is boring! We can do much better things!” Nick said driving his hands through Jeff’s back up to his neck and took his blazer off slowly.

“I am serious...” Jeff said tilting his head to the side. “I need a good grade at this test...” His voice was low and he closed his eyes as Nick continued to suck on his neck.

“You’ll have a good grade! You’ve been studying for ages...” Nick unbuttoned Jeff’s shirt and slid his hands down his chest.

Jeff let his head fall back to Nick’s shoulder slowly. “I... I can’t...” Jeff mumbled.

Nick sighed and got up slowly, Jeff straightened his head and looked at the notebook, there was no way he could study at the moment.

Jeff got up and turned to Nick pulling him for a kiss. “Just this once...” He mumbled against Nick’s lips.


End file.
